City to the Country
by natalieann8
Summary: It's about a girl who has to adjust from living in the city, to living in the country.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- author

**Prologue- author**

Driving through the tan colored corn crops I recognized the beauty in it all. I usually take it for granted for what I have out here in Iowa and South Dakota. People think that these states are just corn central, but when I look around I see the wonderful wide-open spaces, with room to do anything and everything. Even though I love the lights and the action of the city being back here really puts things into focus. Maybe it could be boring to live here, I'm not exactly sure, but from what I hear from my dad's stories, and being out here visiting family I really love it.

**Chapter 1**

The blond haired girl named Sophie looked out the side window of their black suburban van in sorrow. Everything the 14-year-old had known was being swept out from under her.

Her father had just been laid off, and decided to try farming in Orange City, Iowa. They had lived in Chicago for as long as she could remember. Her older bother Noah who was two years older than her also was troubled with this adjustment. Moving from the exciting city life to the boring countryside wasn't going to be easy.

Their mother and father had tried to cheer them up by saying, "You'll make new friends", and, "They'll be new experiences."

The image the kids had in mind weren't very pleasant. All Sophie could think of was wearing overalls and milking a cow. They weren't to excited about this move.

Reality hit when they drove by all the corn stalks in that windy July day. Sophie couldn't even believe what was happening. She wanted to cry, but since her brother was in the car and would probably make fun of her she held it in. She never would've expected what was in store for her here.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue- author

On Friday, when they drove up to there new farm house Sophie and Noah showed no sign of being thrilled at all.

Their father Bill said, "Well at least its not run down or anything, in that case we'd have a huge problem." Her mother Mary tried her best to look like she agreed. Truth was she wasn't very thrilled to move here.

Sophie mumbled, "We already have a problem, we all hate it."

Since dad had grown up a farm boy he'd always loved the feeling of coming back and helping out the family as much as he could. He would always tell us stories of his crazy, dangerous childhood.

Noah having heard her jabbed her in the side, which meant, "keep quiet." Noah had always been a good big brother, but recently he had just been mean to her. He used to always stick up for her if someone was picking on her, or if her parents were scolding her. She had always been appreciative toward him for that. Ever since he turned sixteen it all changed. He was now interested in girls, since he could date. She hated what he became, just another self-absorbed teenage boy.

When they walked into the house they each chose their rooms. Her room she claimed had a view over their farm. Even though she didn't care about the farm, she felt complete knowing she had the best room in the house.

Since it was a long trip she decided to unpack and go to bed early.

--

The next morning she woke up early and wanted to scope out the land. She got out of bed and put on her sweat pants, t-shirt, and a light jacket. It was a little chilly out this morning, the first in many days. Once she got ready she was out the door. She took one look at the land, and finally she felt peace.

Sophie started to jogged toward the dirt road they had came on to get to their house. Her father had told her that they had two different farming families around them. The first family was the Newman's. They had four boys and one girl. Sophie wasn't sure how old they were. The other families that were also close to them were the Calvin's. They had only two boys. Sophie thought that she should scope out the Newman's farm first.

As she passed their house there was a boy out heading to the barn. He stopped and stared at her like she was the first person he had ever seen before. She nodded and gave him a smile. He was startled and just stood there. She kept running. She knew she would have to come back this way on the way home, which gave her an unsure feeling.

Next house up would be the Calvin's. As she was coming up to it she realized it was one of the better farms of the county. They had miles long of white picket fences, and inside those fences were the finest horses Sophie had ever seen. They all looked so graceful as they ran and played with each other. They were wealthy and basically wanted everyone know it by the looks of their house.

She realized how far down the road she had gotten and turned back. While she was passing the Newman's house again the boy came out. She was pretty sure he was going to come up to her. So Sophie slowed a little for him to catch up to her.

He yelled out to her, "Hey wait up!" Sophie stopped for a moment and he jogged up to her. He said, " Are you new around here?"

Sophie replied, "Yeah, we just moved here yesterday from Chicago."

"Wow! Chicago? Well why'd you come here?" he chuckled, "Well let me introduce myself I'm William Newman, but you can call me Will."

" Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Sophie Callahan, and I didn't want to move. It was my fathers choice."

"Well it's nice to meet you. You and your family should swing by later. I'll introduce you to the rest of the family."

"Okay, why not. For dinner?"

"Yup, sounds good. I'll let my parents know."

Sophie giggled, "Well I better go. I'll see you later."

Sophie couldn't believe an actual farm boy was well-mannered. She had a picture in her mind of how they all have missing teeth, dirty overall's, and couldn't talk properly.

When she got home she told her family about how she ran into a neighbor boy, and he invited them over for dinner. Her mom was delighted to here that Sophie had made a friend that fast.

That evening they drove over to the Newman's house. When the door was opened Will was standing there.

He exclaimed, "Hey Sophie!"

Noah nudged Sophie and smiled at her. He knew Sophie well enough to know that she had a little crush already.

She replied, "Hello Will."

All of the sudden three other boys come rushing to the door. All saying hello at the same time. The one that looked the oldest seemed to have more control than the younger ones. Once they all stepped through the door Mrs. Newman came to welcome them.

"Hello everyone. Well I see you've meet my boys." She laughed, "Boys! Tell them your names for heaven sakes!"

The one she suspected to be the oldest name was Carl he was eighteen years old. Then the second oldest name was Joey he was years seventeen years old. Will turned out to be the second youngest he was fifteen, a year older than Sophie, and then the youngest name was Jerry who was nine.

As they were all sitting in the family room talking, a beautiful girl walked in. Noah blushed immediately as she sat down next to Carl. She said, "Hello, my name is Carrie." Carrie turned out to be the same age of Noah.

It was Sophie's turn this time. She nudged Noah, and smiled at him. All Noah did was smile.

Noah being a boy flirted with Carrie a bit. Being a girl, Carrie flirted back. The two families started to be very good friends.

While they were sitting at dinner Will was telling Sophie about the Calvin family. He spoke about them with disgust.

"There's two boys in their family. The oldest is Caleb and the youngest is Stephen," he said.

"What's wrong with them?" She asked.

"I just can't stand Caleb, he thinks he's so cool because he has a lot of money."

"Oh, really? Well that is annoying. I actually ran by their house this morning. It's huge!"

"Yeah, I guess."

Sophie realized that maybe this made him angry, so she dropped the subject. They talked all night long. Sophie thought that this would be the beginning of a wonderful friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue- author

Sophie and Will hung out everyday from that point on. They told each other everything.

One day as they were walking down the road, and went past the Calvin's farm. Standing outside was Caleb. Sophie was kind of excited to finally meet him, but when she turned and saw Will's face that excitement went away. She saw utter disgust and hatred in his eyes. She always wondered why he didn't like him, but she had never had the courage to ask him. Caleb started down toward them.

Will turned to her and said, "Hold me back if I go in for the punch!" Sophie giggled silently.

Caleb said, "Hello William, what are you doing down here in _my_ neck of the woods?"

Will's contained anger showed when he said, "Whoever said this is you area!"

Caleb ignored this statement and turned to Sophie and held out his hand, and said, "Hello, I'm Caleb Kaolin. Are you new around here?"

Sophie not wanting to anger Will shut down the handshake and just plainly said, "My name is Sophie, and yes I am new around here."

Caleb not used to girls turning him down tried to shake it off, and said, "Well it's very nice to meet you Sophie. Maybe we could hang out sometime?"

Before Sophie could answer Will said, "Why would she want to be around you?"

Sophie nudged him and told Caleb, "No thanks."

Caleb said, "Well if you change your mind give me a call." And then he walked away.

Will turned around stomping off. Sophie caught up to him and said, "Why didn't you let me answer first?"

Will said, "Sorry, it's just that guy really bugs me, and makes me do stuff without thinking." Sophie forgave him.

They started walking to the pond by Will's house, which they did almost every night that summer. Sophie had become very fond of Will, but she was almost positive Will didn't feel the same way.

Will said, "I can't believe school is starting tomorrow."

Sophie said, "Yeah I know. I'm not excited at all. We won't get to hang out as much, since we'll have school work."

"Yeah, and we're in different classes too."

Sophie had always forgotten Will was a year older than her, but now it was becoming more obvious that he was. When they were sitting there Sophie just wanted to stare at Will. Will was about six foot, with chocolate brown hair and green eyes. Since he worked on the farm basically all day he was very muscular and tan. Sophie never thought of herself as attractive. Standing up right and tall she was 5"4. She had blond hair, with bright blue eyes. She always felt so small standing next to Will, but she also felt protected. She never wanted to tell Will how she felt about him for fear he would reject her, or worse yet their friendship would end.

That night she just wanted that moment to stand still; she wanted to always remember it.


	4. Chapter 4

Prologue- author

The next morning Sophie woke up to her mom calling her name. She checked the time. It was 4:30 am. This was the part she dreaded about the day, walking up early and doing her chores around the farm.

Once she was finished she took a shower and got ready for her first day of school in Orange City, Iowa.

When her brother and her were driving to the high school they were talking about how it was going to be.

Noah said, "I'm going to like it, I think."

Sophie replied, "Just because Carries there though." She giggled a bit.

Noah and Carrie had been dating for a few weeks so far. They had been getting along great.

Once they arrived at school they spit directions. She had about ten minutes before class started. She started to look around for Will. Once she spotted him she walked over. He was by all of his buddies, he told her about them before.

Sophie said, "Hey Will!"

Will nodded and said, "Hey."

Sophie was surprised he didn't say anything else. He just turned around to his friends and started talking to them again, ignoring her. Sophie felt stupid, but she tried not to show it. As she was walking away she heard one of Will's friends ask who she was.

Will just said, "Our families are friends, and she kept following me like everyday this summer."

His friends laughed. Sophie felt betrayed. She didn't know what to do. Then the bell rang. She knew she couldn't leave, but she wanted to so badly.

When she saw Will in the hall he wouldn't even acknowledge she was even living and breathing. She was okay with that, because she didn't want to talk to him either.

That day after school Noah and Sophie got into the car.

Noah asked, "How was your first day of high school?" Sophie broke down in tears. Noah didn't know exactly what to do, but he took her in his arms.

"What's was wrong?" She put her head on his shoulder and told him how Will made fun of her while he was talking with his friends. Noah was angry.

"When we get home I'll march over to the Newman's and I'll give him a piece of my mind!"

"No, please don't! I'll be too embarrassed! Please don't Noah!"

"Fine. But if he ever does that again you let me know." His chin jutted out in a stubborn looking way.

When they got home her mom asked her how her day was. She lied and said it was fine. Her brother gave her a look, but she ignored him. She went outside to do her chores, but she looked over to the Turret's farm and saw Will. He looked over and saw her looking at him, and just turned and walked into his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Prologue- author

That morning before they went to school Sophie's mom told her they'd be riding with the Newman's, because they were taking their car into the shop. Sophie was really worried about it. When they got there Mrs. Newman told them to sit in the kitchen because they were still getting ready. First down was Carl, then Joey, Carrie, and five minutes after that Will came down. He seemed to look a bit hesitant, but she wasn't sure. If he was, then he soon wiped it off with a smirk. That made her even more angry.

Carl said, "Okay guys let hit the road."

They all squeezed in. Sophie and Will ended up sitting right next to each other in the back seat. They both felt the tension, and they didn't talk to each other the whole way there.

Once they got there they each went their separate ways. Will and Sophie had to walk together for a bit to get to their lockers. Sophie's locker was only three down from Will's.

Today Sophie was devoted on finding one friend to talk to. She also made this goal so she could forget about Will. While Sophie was getting her stuff out of her locker for her first class a girl walked up to her.

The girl asked her, "Are you a new student here?"

Sophie replied, "Yes. I'm Sophie Callahan. What's your name?"

The girl said, "Hi, I'm Sara Smith."

From that minute the two girls hit it off. They ended up have almost all of their classes together.

After school Sophie asked Sara, "Would you like to come over?

Sara exclaimed, "Sure!"

While they were walking out of school to the Newman's car Sophie ran into her brother and introduced her new friend to him. Sophie could tell that her brother was proud of her. Everyone squeezed once more into the car. Will still hadn't said a word to Sophie.

Once they were dropped off and the car pulled away Sara shouted to Sophie, "You know the Newman's! Oh my! Are you friends with Will? When did you meet them? Do you ride with them everyday?"

"Wow, one question at a time!"

" Sorry! Are you friends with Will?"

Sophie was dreading this question, but she pulled Sara in her room. She told her the story with her and Will.

"Okay, my turn," Sophie said, "why is that so cool?"

"Only because the Turret boys are like the most popular boys in the school! Especially Will. I can't believe you're families are friends!"

Sophie and Sara were inseparable from that day on.


	6. Chapter 6

Prologue- author

Sophie was going into her second semester in her freshman year. Her and Sara were still best friends, and her brother and Carrie were still dating. One other thing hadn't changed, her and Will had only said a few words to each other.

Sara ran up to Sophie and said, "Guess who just asked me about you?"

Secretly Sophie hoped and prayed that it would be Will, but she said, "I don't know, who?"

"Caleb Calvin! He said he wants to hang out with us this weekend. What do you think?"

Sophie could only think maybe this would make Will jealous? So she said, "Sure."

That weekend Sophie had Sara spend the night, and they went over to Caleb's house on Saturday. When they knocked on the door Caleb and his friend Aaron came to the door. Caleb invited them in and gave them a tour. Their house was amazing. I had wood floors in every room, a crystal chandelier, on their dinning room table were gold plates. Sophie was amazed at all the splendor.

Sara whispered to Sophie, "Oh my! They are loaded!"

"Shhh!" Sophie whispered back, "Not so loud!"

Caleb asked, "Would you guys like to go horseback riding?"

Sophie and Sara both exclaimed, "Defiantly!"

They all slowly made themselves out to the barn. Caleb showed them each the horse they were going to ride. Sophie's horses name was Buttercup. Sophie loved to ride horses, but she never had the chance when she was in the city, and they only had a dairy farm at her house.

Aaron said, "Should I be scared because my horses name is Killer?"

They all laughed at Aaron insecurities. Caleb first just let the horses walk around in the fences, just so the riders could get used to riding. Sophie felt one with her horse.

Caleb said, "Sophie, you know you're really good at riding. You should try out for equestrian."

Sophie replied, "Really? I've always liked horses and of course riding them."

Caleb and her rode out before the other two came. They kept talking and laughing. It reminded her of her talks with Will. The thought of that made her face looked sad and worried.

Caleb asked, "So, what's up with you and Will? Are you guys dating?"

"Oh no. Nothing like that. We're not-- never mind."

"Really tell me. I want to know."

"Well, it all started when I first moved here this summer. Our families instantly became best friends with each other, because Will and I became friends. We hung out with each other the rest of the summer. We did everything together. When we went to school that first day, he completely ignored me, and made fun of me with his friends."

"That's terrible! I can't believe him. I'm sorry."

"Well I don't really care anymore." She lied

"But he still should have treated you better."

Sophie and Caleb ended up just walking along the road. They went right by the Newman's farm. Sure enough Will was out. He saw them together and he glared at her, and stomped back in the barn. Sophie felt bad for making him feel that way, but in someway she felt happy. She thought that if he cared she was with Caleb maybe he cared about her. She looked over at Caleb, and he had a look of pride on his face. She wondered if he wanted to make Will jealous also.


	7. Chapter 7

Prologue- author

The next day Sophie and her brother were driving their car over to the Newman's house. It was their turn to drive to school. They all squeezed into the Callahan's mini van. Will ended up sitting next to her. Will didn't say anything to her until they got out of the car and away from his siblings and his friends.

Will asked, "What were you doing with Caleb the other day?"

"Why do you care? Why should I even tell you?" She added with as much hatred as she could.

Will looked sorrowful, and said, "I'm sorry about that. It was my fault. I was afraid my friends would make fun of me because I was spending so much time with a freshman. I care because I don't want him to hurt you."

Sophie exclaimed, "Well Will I'm hurt, but not from him!" Sophie ran away from him, and found Sara and told her everything.

After school, Will found her again. She tried to avoid him all day, and she lasted till now.

Will yelled down the halls, "Sophie!"

Sophie kept walking till he ended up catching up with her.

"What?" she said.

"I'm sorry" he said, "Please forgive me. I want to be friends again."

"I don't know about that Will. What will your friends think?"

"I don't care what they think. You're my best friend, at least you used to be."

"Will I can't do this now. Maybe if you came to me earlier, but now, I can't. I'm sorry but just stay away from me. It'll be easier in time. You'll see."

Will looked at her with sorrowful eyes. Sophie was sorry, but she meant what she said. They never spoke at all the rest of the year.


	8. Chapter 8

Prologue- author

Two years later

Sophie was a junior in high school. Caleb, her yearlong boyfriend just left her house. Her brother being a freshman in college was still dating Carrie Newman, and Sophie and Will still hadn't talked since her freshman year.

Sara, Sophie's best friend since the second day of high school, came running up to her crying one day. Sophie was replaying the whole conversation in her mind.

"Sophie! We're moving!"

Sophie hugged her friend and shouted, "NO! You can't move! What am I suppose to do here alone?"

"I know I'm scared! My dad accepted a job in Minneapolis."

"No!" Sophie said, "So far away!"

So far in her life she felt like everything was going wrong. She was just starting her junior year and she was about to become abandoned. The only person she had now was Caleb. Caleb had matured to a strong man. He was very good looking, and all the girls were jealous of Sophie, especially the senior girls. None of them liked her because they thought that she was stealing one of the best guys. Sophie had many friends, but she never had a friend as good as Sara.

A week later Sara was packing up their car and saying her goodbyes. Sophie knew she would be the last one to get her goodbye because she was the most important person so say goodbye too.

Sara came up to Sophie and said, "I'm going to miss you so much! Call me everyday with how every thing's going with everyone, alright?"

Sophie said, "I'll miss you too!" giving her a big hug, "and who else would I call?"

Sara and her family were pulling out of the driveway. Caleb was there and he held Sophie tightly in his arms. Sophie felt comforted, but she still had an empty feeling inside of her that she'd felt for a long time now.

Caleb asked before he left her house, "Are you going to be alright?"

She replied, "Someday I will."

Caleb gave her a quick kiss goodbye, which he recently started doing. When they first started dating he would kiss her long and hard. But, it just didn't feel right. When Sophie was finished thinking through this she realized Caleb was gone.

Sophie went up to her room to just sit and think about her years here in Orange City, Iowa. She thought about her first summer here. Then she thought of Will. She was surprised of herself. She had not allowed herself to think of him, but suddenly a flood of memories came back to her. She remembered how her and Will would sit by the pond for hours and just talk.


	9. Chapter 9

Prologue- author

Sophie wanted to go to a movie, but since everyone was busy she ended going alone. She knew she looked like a loser, but she didn't care. She was looking around at the couples in the theater and was wishing Caleb would be there with her. But he couldn't that night, because he had some family dinner. So, she started watching the movie, when she realized that she knew the couple ahead of her. It was Caleb and Carah! She couldn't believe it. She got up, took the chair next to them, and said to Caleb, "We need to talk." He looked horrified. She put all of her strength into their relationship and this is how he repays her? She screamed at him for basically the whole talk, but later let him tell her why he did it. He told her that she seemed so distant, and that he couldn't take it anymore. Then she threw out the last punch, she said that they should break up.

--

That next morning when she drove to school she was worried to death. What would people say? Would the upperclassmen still hate her? These questions were running around in her head like a herd of horses. Then one last question she thought of when she was getting out of her car. What would Will think?

A few of Sophie's junior friends came up to her and asked her what happened, and if she was okay. The senior girls looked at Sophie with hatred now. She thought when is she ever going to please them.

When she was walking to class she passed Will. She didn't know if it was her imagination or not but she thought he whispered, "Meet me after school."

Sophie tried not to make it obvious by waiting around the senior hallway. She wasn't sure if Will did say that to her or not. Secretly Will came up to her and pulled her arm through the back door to where he always parked his car.

Will asked, "Did you really break up with Caleb?"

Sophie replied, "Yes, why do you care?"

"Because Sophie it's like I tried to tell you your freshman year, you're like my little sister, I want to take care of you."

Sophie took that phrase like a hard blow to the gut. But amazingly she was thankful for his consideration.

"Hey soph, let me drive you home."

"What about my car?"

"Well, I'll drive you to school tomorrow too. If that's alright I mean?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Trying to make her answer short.

Once they got in the car he started to ask her what she had been doing the last year.

"So, I heard Sara moved away. I'm sorry Sophie. It must've been hard."

Sophie said, "Yeah. It was hard, but I still talk to her all the time. But it's hard going through this without your best friend."

When Sophie go home from school she immediately called Sara and told her everything that happened that day. Sara told her about her school and some new people she met.


	10. Chapter 10

Prologue- author

When Sophie walked out to the pond. She went over to the dock and sat down. She stared out at the beautiful sunset. All of the sudden she felt strong hands come on her shoulder. She thought to herself that she knew those hands. It was Will.

Will said, "Hey there, I didn't know you still came here?"

"I don't" she said, "I just thought today I would make a change. Do you still come here?"

He said, "Well I like that change. I usually come here every night. Just to remember and think."

She got up to leave so he could be there, but he stopped her and said, "Wait stay, and keep me company. I always liked your company."

She sat back down. He looked as if he wanted to talk, but he didn't know what to say. And the problem was, neither did she.

Finally he said, "Whatever happened with us? I mean we were best friends for that one summer, but everything fell apart. I know it was mostly my fault. But, why couldn't you ever forgive me?"

She said, "I don't really know. I just felt so hurt from what happened. I mean you made fun of me in front of your friends, just to look cool. Did you really feel as if I was following you around?"

Will turned to her and said, "No, of course not! I don't know why I said it. I was a stupid kid. There I was making fun of the prettiest girl in our school. I don't know what I was thinking."

Sophie looked surprised, "The prettiest?" she asked.

"Oh most defiantly." Will said, "That's what everyone thought."

Sophie looked amazed and said, "I never knew people said that."

Will looked amazed now, "You mean Caleb never told you you're beautiful?"

"Only a couple times, but I thought that was just a sign of pity," she said.

That was a breakthrough for the two of them. After that night they always met at that pond. One night as Sophie was about to leave Will grabbed her hand and said, "Don't leave me. Please."

Sophie replied, "Okay."

She started to get very sleepy. She was trying to keep her head up, but finally she let her head fall on his shoulder. He jumped a bit. Surprised to feel her on him, but if she saw his face at that moment she would know that it was okay.

Sophie thought that she might've made him feel uncomfortable so she pulled her head up, and said, "Sorry."

He pulled her head back onto his shoulder and said, "Shh, put your head back down."

After about fifteen minutes of her sleeping on his shoulder they both decided to go into their houses.


	11. Chapter 11

Prologue- author

The next day Will and Sophie rode to school together, and of course Jerry was in the car. That day at school the two of them were inseparable. They would walk with each other to their classes, and they would talk to each other before and after school. It was like the summer before her freshman year all over again. Everyone in the school thought they were dating, but if anyone ever asked them they would say, "No, we're just really good friends." Their close friends knew it was a lie, but it wasn't they were really just friends. Sophie wanted to be more, but didn't know how Will felt.

Sophie was walking to class one day and heard, "Hey Soph! Wait up!"

She stopped and told him, "Hey, what's up?"

Will said, "Oh not much. Guess who I got a date with?"

Sophie saw the excitement in his eyes. She tried to stay peppy while she said, "Oh a date huh? Good for you. I have no idea who with. Tell me"

Will whispered to her excitedly, "Dana Brower."

Dana Brower was a senior. She was popular in her grade. Her and Will were friends but by the looks of it she wanted to be more. Sophie replied, "Wow Will. She is a good lookin' girl." She giggled a bit.

Will said, "Yeah I know! I'm so excited! What do you think we should do?"

Sophie knew this time that Will considered her as a friend. This really made her sad, but she needed to stay positive. She said, "Hmm, I'm not sure. I'll let you know if I have anything."

Will pleaded, "Soph! It's tonight, and I have no idea what to do. Call me okay. I'll meet you at the pond tonight after it. Okay?"

Sophie replied, "I'll let you know, but I can't meet you tonight. I'm um, doing something." Really Sophie had no idea what she was doing, but she couldn't see him after his big date.

Will asked, "Whatcha doin'?"

Sophie said, "Just hanging out with some friends, I think."

Will looked sad and said, "Oh okay, I understand."

Sophie replied, "Well I'll talk to you later then. Bye."

Will said, "Yeah okay, bye."

Sophie didn't know why he was disappointed. It should actually be the other way around, but she thought that she had to get over it.

That night she couldn't find anyone to hang out. They all had plans, so she just sat in her room. At about ten at night she saw headlights shine at the Turrets house. She could see Will's figure getting out of the car. She saw him walk over to the pond and sit down on the dock. She thought she'd take a risk. She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. She startled Will as she sat down.

Will said, "Hey, I didn't know you were going to be here. Weren't you out with friends?"

Sophie replied, "Well Will aren't you my friend?" She laughed not wanting to admit all she did that night was sit in her room.

Will chuckled a little and said, "Well yeah I guess."

Sophie asked, "How was the date?"

Will replied, "It was okay. We didn't really click though, you know?"

Sophie said, "Yeah, I know what you mean. When I was dating Caleb it didn't feel right. We didn't click."

Will said, "Soph? Thanks for coming."

Sophie said, "Will, where else would I be? You're my best friend."

Will said, "When I was on my date Dana asked about us."

"She did?" Sophie said, "What did she ask?"

"She asked if we were more than friends or not," Will said, "and honestly I didn't know what to say. Are we more than friends Soph, or not?"

Sophie didn't know what to say. It all took her by surprise. Sophie finally said, "I don't know. One thing you should know though Will, is that I liked you ever since we met that first day."

Will replied, "Really? I had a crush on you too, but I thought you hated me when I was mean to you the first day of school. Wait, so you still liked me even though you were dating Caleb?"

Sophie was ashamed and said, "Yeah, I guess, but I never hated you. Maybe I thought it was um, low of you, but never ever would I hate you."

Will said, "Wow, I can't believe this. All this time, all those years we wasted. You know I liked you all through high school. I was just to proud to say it, and I thought you had something for Caleb, because that one day when you rode past me with him on the horse."

Sophie felt a connection between them, and supposedly Will did too. At that moment Will put his arm around her. Sophie looked into his eyes and said, "So what does this all mean?"

Will said, "Well I guess I should ask you. Would you like to go on a date next Friday?"

Sophie smiled and said, "Of course, I'd love to."

Will pulled her close, and they just sat there in the dark by the pond.

**Chapter 12 **

The whole school knew by that Monday of school. People would come up to her and ask if they were dating now. Sophie would just say, "We're just going on a date."

Will spotted Sophie in the halls, and said, "Hey Soph, man people are talking about us a lot aren't they?"

Sophie said, "Yeah I know. It's like everywhere I go I hear my name."

Will said, "Well what do you think we should do Friday?"

Sophie said, "Hmm, it's really up to you."

"Soph!" he said, "You know how bad I am with deciding."

Sophie said, "How about bowling?"

"Awesome!" he said.

That Friday night he picked her up in his old pickup truck to head out for bowling. Sophie knew she didn't have to try and impress him with what she wore, so she wore her jeans and a t-shirt.

Will turned to her and asked, "How was school today?"

"Um, it was okay I guess. Same as usual long and boring." She said.

Will replied, "Yeah, same here. I have only a certain amount of time before I have to turn in applications for colleges. It's a little scary to think about. Leaving all my friends here. It's going to be tough."

"Yeah, I know. I don't even want to think about my senior year," She said. "It's going to be weird when you seniors leave."

They pulled into the bowling alley's parking lot. Sophie looked up at the sign, "Big Al's Bowling Alley," it read. She chuckled a bit under her breath. They walked through the door and there was an aroma of smoke that hit her like a brick wall. She coughed. They got their shoes and lane number, and started over to the lane.

When they sat down Sophie looked across to the lane next to her and saw Dana Brower and some of her friends. She saw Dana whisper something to a girl next to her. They both were looking at Sophie while they were talking. Sophie looked at Will for reassurance. Will just looked at her and nodded because it was her turn to bowl. Sophie wasn't the best bowler. Sara always mocked her when she would see her ending score. She wanted to impress Will. Sophie lined up her ball with the arrow on the lane. She put her right foot forward, swung straight back and released with full force toward the pins. Sophie felt so good after that ball left her hands. Then she watched her ball roll, and roll, straight into the gutter. She looked down imagining everyone behind laughing at her. She turned around and saw Will walking to her.

"Want me to help you?" He asked.

"Yeah." She laughed, "I'm not very good. I guess I didn't tell you."

Will laughed and grabbed a new ball. He stood behind her. He told her to put her fingers in the hole and put the ball by her side. He grabbed her left arm with one hand, and her right arm with the other. He pulled her right arm back with the ball, and then released it straight toward the pins. They looked hopefully, and sure enough the ball hit dead center and knocked all the pins down.

"We did it!" She said. Will hugged her.

"Congratulations." He laughed.

Sophie would look over toward Dana every so often and see her staring at Will. Will never even looked back at her.

After they finished their game, they were walking out of the bowling alley. Dana and her "boyfriend" walked up to Will and Sophie.

Dana said, "To bad you can't find someone in our grade that will go out with you. You had to settle for a poor little junior."

Dana and her boyfriend just walked away. Sophie had a chuckle just a bit, because whatever that girl said or did would never change how she felt for Will.

Will and Sophie just looked at each other and smiled. They then got into the car and drove home.

Will said, "Last spot on the date is--"

Sophie finished his sentence, "Our spot."

They silently walked to the dock hand in hand.

"You know, we sure do click," Will said.

"I know what you mean. So where are you going for college?" Sophie asked.

Will replied, "I think I'm going to UNC."

Sophie said, "Wow, really? That's really-- cool "

"But, I've had to rethink things."


End file.
